1. Field
Forms of the present disclosure relate to a traffic prediction system, a vehicle-mounted display apparatus, a vehicle, and a traffic prediction method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is transport means that travels on roads or tracks to transport humans or objects to a destination. The vehicle moves through one or more wheels generally installed in the vehicle body to transport humans or objects to the destination. Examples of the vehicle include a three-wheeled or four-wheeled vehicle, a two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle, construction equipment, a bicycle, and a train traveling along rails on tracks.
The vehicle may include a vehicle-mounted display apparatus. The vehicle-mounted display apparatus can provide a driver or a passenger with various necessary information, for example, information about a current position of the vehicle, information about a route to a destination, information around the vehicle, information about the speed of the vehicle, information about whether an air conditioning system operates, or various kinds of life information needed for the driver or passenger. The vehicle-mounted display apparatus may be an Audio Video Navigation (AVN) system.
Recently, the vehicle-mounted display apparatus can additionally provide information about the volume of traffic around the vehicle, a destination, or a route. If the vehicle-mounted display apparatus is a navigation system, the vehicle-mounted display apparatus decides a route to a destination in consideration of the information about the volume of traffic, and guides the driver to drive along the decided route so that the vehicle can quickly arrive at the destination by avoiding traffic congestion.